


【庄沃】パラレルワールド

by amiodarone



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiodarone/pseuds/amiodarone
Summary: *另一条世界线。*ウケメン里壮的不良高中生打扮让我萌生了也许有一条世界线的魔王是个“普通的不良生”的想法，这个有病的脑洞便基于此。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 4





	【庄沃】パラレルワールド

**Author's Note:**

> *另一条世界线。
> 
> *ウケメン里壮的不良高中生打扮让我萌生了也许有一条世界线的魔王是个“普通的不良生”的想法，这个有病的脑洞便基于此。

他在倾盆大雨中找到了他的魔王。

彼时，那人刚结束了一场靠拳头打出的恶战，血混着雨水沿额发淌落。那人眯着眼，半倾着身子，发出粗重的喘息——这是在完胜之后才稍稍露出的失态。

在他诉明来意后，那警觉而又凶狠的眼神终于柔和了下来。

“沃兹，再靠近些。”

他的魔王这般唤他。

他笑着应从，这条世界线的进程似乎格外顺利，对于在血脉贲张间寻求前路的人来说成王之道仿若理所当然的选择。

他在迎上前的同时对上了那人的眼睛。

是错觉吗？温柔的光泽之下，似乎有什么凌冽的东西潜藏其中，如同野兽伏于林间，伺机而动。

不妙，他在心里暗暗叹道，某个念头带来的战栗感沿着脊背攀爬而上——那人更感兴趣的似乎是他本身。

然而他察觉的太晚，这样的距离已经足够他的魔王向他伸出手。

大雨糅杂了一切声响。

……

没有退路了。

背临着死角，他慢慢地滑坐下来，围巾被丢在数米开外，嘴角因为那个人粗暴的吸吮而微微有些泛红。

他从来都是未雨绸缪的人，总会为自己预留好后路。可兴许是每一条时间线上每一次的初遇对上的始终是那副天真的面孔，让他有些掉以轻心。

道不明的情绪在头脑深处涌动，沿着神经蔓延到四肢百骸，连指尖都在微微发颤，他以为这是恐惧，却又分明觉出有什么炙热的东西在撩动着更深层的欲望。

他的魔王，那个尚介于少年和青年之间的人，站在他面前，居高临下地俯视着他。

这是他们第十二次的相遇，却也可以是第一次。

那人伸出脚，轻踏上他的下腹，沿着布料的褶皱再向下探去。

他的喉头微微颤动，想要逃离的本能和渴求的焦灼相背，令他有些无所适从。

“这是什么？”

隔着衣摆，年轻的魔王用足尖抵着那处硬耸，轻笑着问他。

他便舒了一口气迅速摆出一副“您要聊这个我可就不怂了”的表情展开营业式笑容掀起衣摆掏出时空驱动器单膝而跪呈给他的王，整套动作行云流水一气呵成。

“使用的方法您应该知道”。

*对不起…我就想知道批发的驱动器（x）平时藏在那儿…


End file.
